


Daily Life [Pregame V3 AU]

by KlCHl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlCHl/pseuds/KlCHl
Summary: [V3 SPOILERS?]This story will be focused on the pregame V3 cast rather than the killing game cast that you all know. The characters' personalities are going to be altered (These are all based off of headcanons as from all we know is that their personalities are different, typically the opposite from what they were in the killing game) so if you don't like the sound of that you probably shouldn't read this. The protagonist is also going to be different in this story, so considering their alternative personalities, we decided that pregame Ouma would be best suited for that role. This story won't have much to do with the V3 killing game, obviously, but instead focuses on the V3 cast in a normal school setting, no Hope's Peak and all that, although there will be things that reference their talent in the game.





	1. First Day

It was April and school was starting up once again.

What better way is there to start off your year other than showing up to class late?

That's precisely what Ouma Kokichi was doing.

It was always awkward opening the classroom door in the middle of class. Everyone's gaze would fall upon you, making you the center of attention. He had to overcome that feeling of awkwardness, however, he had no choice. He took a deep breath and opened the door to class 2-A. As he predicted, everyone turned to look at him. He returned their gaze, scanning the classroom before he realized there was no teacher.

"...Have you all been in here alone this whole time?"

"What do you think, Einstein?" A boy with spiky hair glared daggers into him. "Don't tell me you're our teacher, pipsqueak."

"...I'm wearing a student's uniform." He closed the door and took the open seat that was placed at the front, near the window.

"Momota-kun, that kid is obviously the student council president." A blonde girl who sat next to this "Momota-kun" snickered. "Don't act like you're new here."

"Oh great. Someone who thinks they're better than the rest of us."

"...Excuse m"

"I've heard some nasty things about him though! Like he cheated and lied his way through school. He should really be thrown out of his position and punished for it."

"What a punk."

"...Tha"

"I wonder if he's a stupid slut like Iruma."

A girl in the back sank down in her seat at that comment.

"Nah, he wouldn't be able to pay anyone to be his girlfriend with those looks."

Ouma sighed, standing up and walking to the front of the classroom, looking for something. He ignored all the other lies those two were saying behind him. Once he found what he was looking for, he turned around and smacked the ruler onto Momota's desk, interrupting them. He coughed. "Sorry, this seemed to be the only way I could get your attention. Who are you two again? If you don't answer me seriously, I could just give you a slap on the wrist and ask someone else."

"...I'm Akamatsu Kaede and this is Momota Kaito." The blonde smiled awkwardly.

"So in other words, the gossiper and the kid who should have dropped out of school."

A boy with platinum blond hair snickered, pulling the hat he wore over his eyes.

"H-Hey! You little punk..." Momota stood up from his seat. "Who told you that?"

Ouma simply blinked, before he smiled at him. He held his hand out. "I'm Ouma Kokichi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'd like for us to get along since we're classmates now."

The offer for a handshake was rejected as Momota smacked his hand away instead. "I don't have to be formal with you."

"...Fair enough." He shrugged and went back to his seat. As soon as he sat down, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to meet eyes with a stoic-looking boy.

"I wouldn't waste your time trying to deal with those kinds of kids. You should probably just stay away."

"...Thanks for the advice... Kiibo."

"Of course you would know who I am, huh." Kiibo leaned back.

Ouma nodded. "Yeah... Well it's nice to meet you in person. I'm sure those kids have a reason for acting the way they do though."

"If you want to play detective and find out why, then go ahead. Just don't count on me helping you, I'd rather not get caught up with drama."

He opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it and turned around as he heard the sound of the door opening. The teacher walked in, apologizing for the tardiness and explaining why they were late. They then continued on to give a grand introduction to the start of the first day of school.

Ouma took this opportunity to look around at his classmates and where they were placed. Right next to him, another hatted boy was reading a book. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the world around him as he read. Next to him were Momota and Akamatsu. Behind Ouma was Kiibo, he already was aware of that. Next to Kiibo was a girl with long pigtails. She was paying attention to the teacher, although Ouma wasn't sure how she could do that when a strange student was seated right next to her. But no one should be judged by size, perhaps the small dude has a lot more to him then one would think. Next to the pipsqueak was the opposite kind of deal, a massive dude who seemed capable of breaking bones with ease. Ouma leaned over a bit to see who was behind Kiibo. There, a handsome blond boy was seated. He seemed to be fidgeting. A more proper looking girl was sitting to the blond's right. After her, a girl with long blue hair. At the side, there was a boy with a mask. He seemed strange... Behind him, a girl had fallen asleep on her desk. Besides her was the complete opposite, someone who seemed to have plenty of energy to go around. The tan girl besides her seemed somewhat friendly. Then there was Iruma in the back next to the window. Ouma had already taken note of her name since she was mentioned earlier and considering how she acted...

After observing his fellow classmates, Ouma realized how small the class was. Perhaps this would be a good thing though. Sixteen students, including himself, would make it more easy to get to know everyone, wouldn't it?

* * *

Before they knew it, the bell that told the students they were allowed to go home rang. Ouma stood up, watching everyone leave the classroom, except for one.

The bookworm.

Had he not heard the bell? He coughed to get the boy's attention.

No reaction whatsoever.

"...Ahem."

Nothing. He was really into his book...

In that case....

Ouma observed the boy for a moment, looking for an opening. He watched as he took one hand off the side of the book to turn the page. This was his chance. He quickly snatched the book up and held it away.

"H-Hey! Give that back!"

"You can continue reading once you get home." He closed the book and held it out for the boy, who seemed baffled.

"Home?" He looked around, realizing no one was in the classroom except for them. "...Thanks for not leaving me here alone." He stood up, taking his book back.

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, avoiding eye contact.

Why was this so awkward? Someone just speak already.

"...I'm Saihara Shuuichi."

Ouma looked back at him to see that he was smiling, holding his hand out waiting for a handshake. He took his hand. "Ouma Kokichi. Now go home."

Saihara just chuckled, nodding. "Alright, but you should get going too. Someone like you shouldn't be out so late."

...What did he mean  _someone like him_? Was he referring to his height?

"Don't judge someone by looks, Saihara-chan."

"I should probably walk you home just to make sure you don't hurt yourself going alone. You aren't clumsy, are you?"

Ouma rolled his eyes and pushed past him. Saihara followed him.

They walked together, heading out of the school. They expected to part ways once they reached the gates, but they were heading the same way.

 "Oh, looks like I'm walking you home whether you like it or not."

No response from the other. They continued walking in silence, that was until Saihara tried to read his book while walking. Ouma immediately took it away from him. "Don't do that! You'll walk into a pole or something."

He shrugged. "I'd be fine." A grin formed on his face. "Are you worried about me?"

"I show concern for every one of my classmates. This wouldn't make you special. What's this book about anyways? You've been so distracted by it..."

"It's a murder mystery."

He looked down at the book. "...Really?" He tried to open it, but Saihara stopped him. "Don't open it from the back. You'll ruin the whole mystery part of  _murder mystery._ "

"Right." He returned the book. "So you like mysteries?"

"Mhm. I like to read mystery novels and watch crime shows."

"...Let me guess... If you figure out who the culprit is before the detectives do in the show, you'll start yelling at the screen even though they can't hear you so it's pointless trying to get through to them."

"I don't do that. Not all the time at least."

"Think you're a better detective than them?"

He noticed a gleam in Saihara's eyes as the boy turned to face him."If I could become a detective, I would! I'm absolutely confident I could do it too. It'd be pretty cool, don't you think? Detective Saihara, on the case!"

"Your observational skills are lacking though."

"Oh hush. This book is just really good."

"You'd also need to be able to defend yourself."

"I can do that!"

"Alright." Ouma smirked. "Show me then. Pretend I'm someone who's intending to harm you. Show me you can protect yourself against me." He held up a hand, making a finger gun. "Or else... Well... Pew pew. You're dead."

"...I don't want to hurt you though." Saihara scratched his head.

"I have a gun."

"I have a book."

"Saihara-chan, I am an intimidating man"

"No you're not."

"This is roleplay. I am an intimidating man with a gun. What do you do?"

"Nothing, because you're not going to hurt me."

"Pew pew. You'd be dead by now, Saihara-chan."

"..." He lightly hit his book onto Ouma's head.

Ouma reacted dramatically, falling back onto the ground and playing dead himself. He grabbed the nearest flower and held it over his chest.

"...Ouma, get up."

"No, I'm dead."

"Dead people don't talk." He chuckled. "Get up."

"I'm dead Saihara-chan. Your book killed me."

"Alright fine, be that way." He kneeled down to pick him up, only for him to roll away from him. "Hey, wait"

Ouma got up. "I can walk."

Saihara simply smiled. "Let's get you home."


	2. Home Sweet Home

Ouma had already parted ways with Saihara before he reached the entrance of his home. He found a bouquet of flowers waiting there on  the doorstep. "...Wrong address...?" He picked up the flowers and read the card that came with them. "For... Ouma-kun... But I never told anyone where I..."

A thought popped up into his head. "...Oh no, do I have a stalker? Did they follow me home one night without me noticing? Oh god how am I supposed to react to that what if they want to kill me what if this is just their way of luring me in next think you know they'll have a trail of sweets and I'm going to be stupid and follow said trail of sweets and then"

"Actually, you just have a friend."

"Wh ~~~~GAH!" He fell back as he met eyes with whoever was behind him. "D-Don't just pop out of nowhere like that! You can't just walk up here an"

"Don't you want to know who your secret admirer is though?" The girl held out her hand, giving him a warm smile.

He took her hand and let her pull him up. "...It isn't you?"

"Nope. I'm just the messenger." She pointed behind her. "Kiibo is the one who wanted to leave this here for you but he didn't want to get caught in the act!"

He leaned to see where she was pointing. "...No one's there."

"Hold on a sec." She turned and left. She went over to a tree and... Was she talking to the tree? No, she was just arguing with whoever was hiding behind the tree. Soon enough, she was dragging Kiibo back over to Ouma. "This guy."

"Harukawa-san, I told you not to get anything too..." He looked at the bouquet Ouma was holding. "...You did the exact opposite of everything I asked you to do."

"Harukawa... Maki?" Ouma recognized the name. This was the same girl who sat behind Saihara.

Maki nodded. "That's me. But don't go making up excuses Kiibo, I knew exactly what you meant."

"You obviously didn't if you didn't follow my directions." Despite his complaints, Kiibo didn't seem very irritated. "Now you made it look like I have a crush on him or something."

"Friends can give flowers to eachother."

"Yeah, bu"

"Say, Ouma-kun. Do you have any younger siblings?" Maki asked him curiously, leaning in rather close.

Ouma leaned back for his personal space. "...No...? Why do you ask?"

Maki sighed and stood up straight. "I was just wondering if you'd ever need a babysitter..."

"She babysits for money sometimes." Kiibo grabbed Maki's arm and turned to leave. "Apologies for bothering you."

"Wait." Ouma stopped them in their tracks. "Why don't you two stay for a while? I'd feel bad if I didn't give back so... How about I... Treat you to something? I could try cooking something maybe..."

"Sure." Maki nodded, grabbing both of their hands, ready to head in.

"W-Wait, Maki-chan I have  to unlock the d"

She didn't listen, kicking the door open, dragging the boys in. She let go the second she was inside to go explore the house. Ouma just stared at his door. "...I... Have to fix that... I-I don't know anything about fixing doors though... Should I call someone...? I"

Kiibo put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of it later. Don't worry."

 "...Alright. Go have a seat and make yourself at home." He walked off to the kitchen. Looking into the fridge, he thought about what he would make for his two classmates. "...Maybe I'll just..." He grabbed a large bottle of soda and got out three cups. He poured the sugary drink into the cups, trying to give them each the same amount as the others. He then turned the stove on. After that, he took a kettle and filled it up with water, then placing it onto the stove. "Is tea and soda a good combination...? Well if they don't like soda, they can have tea instead... And vice versa...."

"Hey Ouma."

"GAH!" Ouma jumped, turning around to see Kiibo leaning on the counter. "Y-You make your entrances very silently... Can you try not to scare me like that so much...?"

Kiibo shrugged. "You're really jumpy. But that's fine, I have a friend like that." His eyes were focused on the drinks. "What do you have there?"

"...Panta." Ouma scratched his head. "...I can get something else for you if you don't like soda."

"Panta is fine." He held out his hand for a glass. The moment he was given a cup, he took a sip of the purple liquid.

"...So... Kiibo-chan...."

"Hm?"

Ouma looked over to the bouquet of flowers he was gifted. He had put it on the counter for the time being, as he would look for a vase for it later. "Why the flowers?"

"Harukawa's idea, not mine."

"But she said"

"I have nothing to do with it." He interrupted. "It's just a misunderstanding. Don't worry."

"Right..." He rubbed his arm awkwardly.

Awkward silence.

"...Ouma."

"Yes?"

"The kettle."

"What about it?"

Kiibo was staring at the kettle that had started hissing for Ouma's attention. "Take it off the stove."

"Wha" He had only then realized it was whistling obnoxiously. He rushed to turn the stove off, but ended up turning the knob the wrong way which only increased the amount of fire instead. "Wr-Wrong way"

"Out of the way." Maki pushed him to the side and turned the stove off. She then uncovered the kettle to stop the hissing. "We are not starting a house fire tonight. You two go have a seat, I can serve dinner."

"But Maki-chan, y" Maki looked over to Ouma."I can take it from here. Don't worry about treating us, okay?"

"...Okay." He took the other two cups of soda and brought them out of the kitchen with him. He took a seat at the dining table with Kiibo. They sat in silence, waiting for Maki to come out of the kitchen.

"..."

"..."

Kiibo didn't seem that talkative. He was just staring at his empty glass.

"...Do you want a refill, Kiibo-chan?"

"...No."

Soon enough, Maki walked into the room and set down three plates of curry in front of them along with the tea Ouma was planning to make himself. "Enjoy."

The three of them ate together with the occasional small talk popping up every now and then.

...

Ouma couldn't help but notice Maki's cooking was pretty good...

Maybe he should invite her over again.

Once they were all done, Ouma got up to clean the dishes, but Maki stopped him. "Worry about that later. I want to watch a movie now." She then proceeded to drag the boy into the living room sitting him down on the couch. She and Kiibo each took a spot next to him, putting him in the middle. Maki turned the TV on and began to search for something interesting to watch. It was getting late though... Time really did pass by fast.

As soon as Maki found something she was satisfied with, they all laid back and focused on the screen.

At least, two  of them did.

Ouma couldn't focus on the screen. He felt himself falling asleep. He stifled a yawn. Why was he so tired all of the sudden?

* * *

 

The sound of a door opening and shutting could be heard.

"...Mmh..." Ouma covered his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. It sounded like it was the front door... Who keeps doing that?

His eyes slowly opened, although he didn't want to get up. The living room was dark and...

...It seems he fell asleep on the couch. Oh right... Maki and Kiibo. They already left.

He sluggishly got up, letting the blanket that had covered him fall to the floor. He did not remember falling asleep with that.

He made the decision to investigate what the sound was and went to the front of the house. There he found a familiar figure opening and shutting the door.

Kiibo.

"...What are you doing...?" He questioned groggily.

"..." The noise finally stopped as he held the door open. "I had my friend come fix your door."

"...Thanks...?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Jeez... Why am I so tired today....?"

"Probably because it's 1 AM."

"What?" He looked at the time. Kiibo was right. It was already one in the morning. Why was he still here though? "I meant in general but"

"Have you been sleeping well lately?" Kiibo pondered. "Maybe you've been overworking yourself before school started up. Are you stressed?"

"..."

"...No matter what it is, you should take care of yourself. Go to bed. Your room would be a much more comfortable place to sleep rather than my shoulder." With that, Kiibo walked out the door and left Ouma alone.

"...Right..." He sighed. He headed up to his room and looked in his closet for proper sleepwear. He changed his clothes and plopped into his bed. "I need to wake up early for school..." He mumbled to himself. "I'll make this year fun for my classmates... No matter who they are... I'm sure we'll all get along..."


	3. Rainy Morning

A quiet morning, only the chirps of birds disturbing the silence. The bright, shining sun peeked through the clouds, it's light reaching into the bedroom, gently touching his skin.

This would be an ideal April morning, wouldn't it?

Well, not today. It was raining.

Ouma sighed, staring out his window. On days like this, he'd just want to curl up in bed and listen to the pattering of the rain. He couldn't. He had to go to school. He got up from his bed and changed into his school uniform. He heard a buzz. His phone. He took his phone out of his pocket to see he got a text. Unknown number...

Perhaps someone texted the wrong person? Either way, he would have to see what it said. He opened up the text and read.

_Unknown: Come outside_

The phone buzzed again and another messaged popped up.

_Unknown: Oh, and if you have an umbrella you might want to bring that_  
_Unknown: But you're smart enough to figure that out_  
_Unknown: I mean I wasn't saying you're not smart I wasn't trying to imply that at all_  
_Unknown: You're probably very smart with your position and all_  
_Unknown: I mean, you get good grades, right?_  
_Unknown: Well, smart people can get bad grades but_

Whoever this person was sure seemed to want to be on Ouma's good side. They were in the middle of typing another awkward explanation, he had to interrupt them otherwise they'd be here all day.

_Ouma: I got what you meant the first time  
_ _Unknown: Okay great!_

He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed an umbrella, heading downstairs and out. There was someone waiting out there for him, the mysterious messenger. And of course it had to be someone he knew. It'd be strange if it were someone he didn't exactly get to know yet.

"Saihara-chan?"

Saihara looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw Ouma. "Good morning Ouma-kun!"

"What are you doing out here? In the rain? Without an umbrella?"

The only thing protecting Saihara from the rain was his hat, but that only kept the rain out of his eyes. Otherwise he was completely drenched. How long was he waiting out here? A few minutes? Hours? Was this why he texted Ouma? To finally get his attention? Wait... "...How did you get my number?"

He clicked his tongue. "I was out here waiting for you. I forgot to bring an umbrella with me but I already locked myself out of my house so I thought I'd just walk in the rain anyways. I actually like the rain, it's nice. As I was passing your house, I thought I'd actually walk to school with you since you seemed to have woken up not too long ago so I could tell you were home."

"...You didn't answer my last question." He then realized how many more questions that explanation just brought up. "Where did you run off to yesterday if your house is further down this way...?"

"That's a good question that I won't answer."

"W-Wait... Were you staring at me through my window!? While I was changing!?"

"Oh, did I imply that? Well, you should probably set up some curtains..." He glanced at the window that would allow outsiders to have a sneak peek into Ouma's room. "...And about your number..." He trailed off.

The smaller student was waiting for his answer, impatiently. "Well?"

"...My detective skills must be good if I got it right."

"Those aren't detective skills. Those are stalker skills."

"I don't stalk you."

He rolled his eyes. "Just get under my umbrella, you'll get yourself sick."

"Right."

They walked together under the umbrella in silence. The only sounds they heard were the pitter-pattering of the rain and their own footsteps.

"...Ouma-kun...?"

"Hm?" He hummed in response, curious as to what he was about to ask.

"You usually walk to school alone, right? That's how it was the past years?"

"Mhm..."

"I wonder... Are you usually late to school? Maybe that's why you were late ye" He cut himself off seeing that he was getting a look. "My point is... Would you like to change that?"

"...We barely even know eachother."

"We could change that too."

"What if I find out you're just some lame pervert? A wise girl once said all pervs wear hats."

"..." He scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Where did you get that from? Wouldn't that make Kiibo the same as me?"

"Someone said it." Ouma honestly had no idea where he got that quote from. It just randomly popped up. "...You and Kiibo are both strange though... You two have that in common."

"What do you mean  _strange?_ _"_

"Oh hey, we're here." He grabbed Saihara's hand and hastily pulled him into the school. He switched out his shoes and put away his umbrella into his shoe box. He took out a clean school uniform and turned around. "Okay S"

Awkward pause.

"Saihara-chan?"

He ran off without notifying Ouma, how rude. He didn't get very far, however. Not with the wet trail he left behind. Ouma had no trouble locating the escapee and grabbing him "Saihara-chan, don't run off like that. You are not going to class wearing _this._ Now come on." His hand covered Saihara's mouth before he could protest. He dragged the boy to the nearest boys' restroom and forced the dry uniform into his hands. "Change." He demanded, pointing towards the stalls.

Saihara looked at the uniform, then back at Ouma. Was he really going to complain? He can't possibly complain about getting out of that uncomfortable drenched uniform he was wearing.

"...Ouma-kun..."

"Change!"

"...This is coming from you."

Ouch. That actually hurt a little. Did he mean that in a disgusted way? What's his game here? "A-And?"

"...You're not my size."

Oh.

...He's right. If he changed into this uniform, it'd be too small.

"Did you think I meant to insult you? I wouldn't mind wearing your uniform if I could but..." He smiled awkwardly returning the clothes. "I'd rip them."

"I-I guess we'll have to manually dry you off... Take off your clothes."

"Wha"

"Take everything off." Ouma told him as he went out of the restroom to put away his spare uniform. On the way back, he passed by someone he recognized. The greenish-blond that was in his class. Maybe he could help. "Hey."

Immediately upon hearing his voice, the boy tensed up. "I-I swear I'm not planning on skipping school today to do drugs or anything of the sort please don't drag me off and"

"No, no." Ouma shook his head. "That's... I'm not going to do that."

"Oh." The blond turned around. "What is it then?"

"I need your help with something mister...."

"..."

"..."

"Amami Rantarou."

"Mister Amami." He smiled. "Do you mind?"

"...Are you a drug dealer?"

"What? No."

"Alien?"

"N"

"A spy!?"

"I"

"THE GRIM REAPER!?"

~~~~"..." He blinked at that.

"...Or maybe one of the Grim Reaper's dwarfs?"

"...No."

Amami sighed in relief. "Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Bring some towels to the boys' restroom that is located at the end of this hall. Do it quick please."

"Got it." He nodded and left to go get the towels.

Ouma went back to where Saihara was, only to find him sitting on a bucket in nothing but his boxers. "...When I said take everything off, I meant  _everything._ "

"If I took off my boxers too, I'd be completely exposed." He mumbled, obviously not liking the fact he was basically told to sit in a dirty restroom naked.

Not too long after Ouma entered, Amami ran in with the towels. "Here you g" He stopped and dropped what he was holding, staring at Saihara. This seemed like just an ordinary awkward scene, until Ouma noticed the intent to run in Amami's eyes. He couldn't have that happen. He grabbed the boy, pulling him into a hug. "Please don't run away."

"But shouldn't we tell someone?"

"No! Just help me dry him off."

Amami cracked an awkward smile and nodded, picking up the towels he dropped and giving one to Ouma. The two of them approached Saihara, one a little more cautious than the other, and began to dry him off.

"So... Where's his uniform?"

"On the floor. We need to..." He clicked his tongue. "Do you have a spare uniform he could wear, Amami-chan?"

"Uhuh..."

"Can you go get it?"

"Okay..."

"If you tell anyone about this, you'll have a whole lot of bad luck tomorrow." Saihara warned him.

"I wasn't planning to." He sighed as he walked out to go get clean clothes.

"...You know I could just go get my own spare."

"You're naked." Ouma reminded him as he continued to dry him off. Although, he'd already seemed pretty dry. He could have stopped.

"Right."

A few minutes later, Amami returned and Saihara changed into the dry uniform. It didn't fit perfectly, but it was good enough to survive for the first class before he could change into his own uniform.

Speaking of which... These three were about to be late to class.


	4. Strange Classmates

Rapid footsteps were heard as three students rushed up the stairs to classroom 2-A. They came to a stop once they found that they were face to face with an unexpected encounter. "Were you three planning on skipping?" A tan girl with platinum blonde hair tilted her head, observing the students before her.

"No..." Amami shook his head. "We wouldn't do th"

"You should live your life to the fullest, so it's understandable if you skip school just because you don't want to be here." She interrupted. "Life does go by faster than you think, and at the end there is nothing waiting for you..."

"...What?"

"We're all doomed to an eternity of darkness... Of nothingness... But don't worry, everyone has to go through this one day. And when that day comes... You have to be prepared..."

Three pairs of eyes were staring at her as if she were a ghost. Amami slowly moved to hide behind Ouma, who moved to hide behind Saihara.

The door to the class room opened and two more girls came out. "What is Angie doing out here?" The one with long twin-tails yawned.

Angie smiled. "Angie was just warning these boys of their demise! Wouldn't Tenko do the same?"

"Tenko wouldn't stand out here waiting for them."

...Are these two talking in third person?

The shortest of them, the one with bright red hair, turned to the boys. She simply walked over and bowed. "Forgive Angie, she says some strange things sometimes."

"...We've noticed, Yumeno-san." Saihara smiled awkwardly. Ouma hopped up to peer over Saihara's shoulder. In the brief moment of the clear view he had, he noticed something. He came out from hiding and went over to Angie and Tenko. Tenko seemed to be falling asleep standing up and he didn't want her to fall over. "Here, let me" He reached over to grab onto her arm, but Tenko was quicker. She reacted immediately, grabbing onto Ouma's outstretched arm and using it lift him up and throw him onto the ground, causing him to yelp in pain. "Try to hurt Tenko again! Tenko knows martial arts!"

"Um... Tenko..." Saihara went over in an attempt to calm the girl down, only for himself to get thrown into the wall.

Tenko was on full-alert. She turned around to glare at Amami, who stood frozen for a moment. He made his move to run into the safety zone of the classroom before he could end up like the other two.

"..." Yumeno held up her hand. "Good job Tenko-chan, those lessons really treated you well."

Tenko high-fived her. "Tenko took her martial arts lessons seriously! They paid off." She yawned again. "Tenko could use some rest now..." She mumbled as she walked back into class.

Yumeno looked over to the wounded. "You might not want to get too close to Tenko. Even if she looks defenseless when she's tired, which is most of the time, she's actually pretty... Well..."

"I-I c-can see that." Ouma didn't want to get up. "I don't want to experience this pain ever again..."

"Well now you know. You should probably go to the infirmary." She told them as she pulled Angie into the classroom.

Saihara got up from his uncomfortable position, rubbing his arm. "It wasn't that bad..."

"...Saihara-chan, your nose is bleeding."

"..." He felt his face, noticing the texture of the liquid that was spilling out of his nose. That was blood. That was definitely blood. "Crap... Ouma-kun... Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No, no. I'm fine right here. You go on ahead."

"Okay..." He headed downstairs to take care of his injury, leaving Ouma alone on the ground.

A few minutes passed before someone disturbed his peace. His painful peace.

"Ouma, what are you doing?"

He opened his eyes to see that Kiibo was leaning over him, staring at him with a hard-to-read expression.

"...I'm... Finding my inner peace?"

"The floor isn't a good place to take a nap."

"Y-Yeah, come on. Get up."

His gaze switched from focusing on Kiibo to focusing on whoever the second voice was.

Iruma.

The girl looked mildly concerned, although she was oblivious to why exactly he was laying on the ground like this. She held out her hand. "You can take a nap after school you know..."

"...You're right." He reached up and took her hand, allowing her to pull him up. He wasn't going to explain to either of them about what happened. He brushed himself off. "So... Iruma-chan, right?"

She nodded. "Uhuh..."

"She's the one who fixed your door last night." Kiibo explained. "She's pretty handy."

"Not really..."

"Hush. You're biased."

"Well so are you."

Ouma clicked his tongue, watching these two have their argument over something that was so obvious to him. "Thank you for fixing my door, Iruma-chan."

"A-Ah, it's no problem! Really!" She laughed awkwardly. "I-I mean... I didn't do that good of a job. You should have hired a professional."

"That's called a waste of money." Kiibo grabbed her hand, leading her inside the classroom, although he paused at the door. "Ouma, are you coming in or not?"

"O-Oh, right. I'm coming." He followed them in.

 Surprisingly enough, he wasn't late due to the fact the teacher was missing once again.

* * *

When it came to be lunchtime, Ouma sat by himself on a bench. The bench was placed outside, and considering the weather, it was a strange choice for eating lunch.

Except he wasn't eating.

He was thinking to himself, listening to the rain. A tree was placed in a convenient spot for him so its many leaves and branches had protected him from getting too wet.

He let out a sigh, looking down at his feet. He was distracted by his own thoughts, but not distracted enough to be completely oblivious to the two students who sat on either of his sides.

"Why aren't you eating?" Iruma asked curiously.

"Don't forget to ask him why he's out here alone." Kiibo stared up at the grey sky. "...Maybe he was just trying to be emo. No wait... Wrong classmate."

"..." Ouma just gave him a weird look, before turning to Iruma. "I didn't pack myself anything for lunch today I guess... But that's fine, I can just go to the noodle shop when I'm free."

She shook her head, opening her bento. "Here, you can have a bite of sushi if you want."

"No, no that's really not ne" A roll of sushi was held up to his lips as Iruma looked at him eagerly. "Open up."

"..." He did as told and allowed Iruma to feed him. It was only one bite, he wasn't going to steal her whole lunch. He waited until he swallowed before he spoke. "What about Kiibo-chan? He's not eating."

"I already ate."

"Oh."

There was a bit of awkward silence, the boys staring off into the distance minding their own business while Iruma ate her lunch.

"Kiibo-kun, do you have Robotics club today?"

"No, we don't start up for a while."

"How about you, Ouma-kun? Do you have any club activities?"

"...Not really... The most I do is... Take part in the student council..."

"Oh, right. You get to play leader there, right?"

"If you want to think of it like that, you could." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Kiibo stood up. "Are you finished yet, Iruma?"

She nodded, putting her bento box away. She grabbed Ouma's hand and stood up. "Come on, let's go back inside." She pulled Ouma along with her as she followed Kiibo inside.

The three of them went back up to the second floor together, having some small talk in the halls as they went. Before they could get back to class, however, they were stopped by one of their lovely classmates.

The masked student gazed over the trio. His eyes quickly stopped to rest on Ouma.

Kiibo noticed this, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "What do you need, Shinguuji?"

He raised his hand up to point towards Ouma. "May I borrow this?"

"...He's not an object and no you can n" Shinguuji ignored Kiibo's objection, pushing past him and picking Ouma up as if he were a stuffed animal. "Thank you." He nodded as he took Ouma away despite the protests coming from Kiibo and Iruma.

 "...Where are we going?" Ouma asked.

He didn't get his answer, his question was ignored, but he would have to find out soon.

They came to a stop and Shinguuji put him down. They were outside the library.

"Did you... Want to go check out books?"

"..."

"...No?"

Shinguuji held his hand up, signaling for Ouma to be quiet for a moment. "...You're the student council president, correct?"

"...Yes...?"

As soon as he answered, the mood seemed to change completely. Shinguuji's eyes lit up and Ouma swore he was smiling under that mask of his. "Can you do me a favor?"

"...What is it?"

The next thing he knew, the tall stick of a man was on his knees, holding his hands together. "Please... Please consider setting up a class field trip to somewhere fun. Like the beach."

"...Huh?" This... Was unexpected.

"I think it'd be a fun experience, wouldn't you agree? Plus, I'd get some time away from my sister." He rolled his eyes when he mentioned his sibling. "So how about it?"

"Um... I could bring it up to the authorities and see if I can convince them..."

"When? When would we have the trip?"

"...June?"

"Perfect..." He stood up, pleased with the responses he received. "Then that would be all. Have a g"

And he was back on the floor. Why? Because Kiibo had tackled him, pinning him to the ground and making him his seat. Shinguuji attempted to get up, but Kiibo responded by pushing him back down, a bit harshly. "Don't you go stealing my friends like that. What did you do? Did you hurt him?"

"No, actually I"

"I didn't give you permission to answer."

Ouma blinked, watching the two of them bicker. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around to see Iruma. She motioned for him to follow him back to class.

They left the two students to argue behind them.

They'll be fine.


	5. New Friend

The bell rang, demanding students go home. Everyone in the classroom happily got up and swarmed out. Ouma looked at the empty desk and sighed. Saihara never came back after he went to the infirmary. He'd just have to go home alone today. Or maybe not...

"Ouma-kun." He looked up to see Kiibo and Iruma staring down at him. "Are you planning to get up anytime soon?"

"You can walk home with us today if you want..." Iruma gave him a smile.

"...That'd be nice..." He stood up and followed them out.

The three of them walked in silence for a few awkward minutes before Iruma decided to try and start up a conversation with them. "H-Hey... So I've been working on a project... And..." She stopped speaking, looking down, clearly shy about what she wanted to talk about.

"A project? Can we hear more, Iruma-chan?" Ouma gave her a smile, hoping to give her a little more confidence.

"O-Oh... Well... Um... I-It's... I've been working on it for the past few weeks and I thought you two would be the first ones I show it to once I've finished it since you're my friends... Anyways, I might leave it as a surprise but"

"Iruma, move back a little. Slow down your pace." Kiibo advised her. Iruma listened to him without questioning it, slowing down before a tennis ball could hit her. The tennis ball ended up hitting Ouma in the face instead.

"A-Ah! Ouma-kun, are you alright?" Iruma jumped in a panic.

"I'm fine..." He laughed awkwardly.

"....Hoshi..." Kiibo muttered to himself, walking ahead of the others.

"W-Wait, don't leave without us!"

"...Iruma-chan, you go on ahead with Kiibo. I'll catch up with you two later." Ouma kneeled down to pick up the tennis ball.

She gave him a look. "Are you sure...?"

"Mhm!"

"O-Okay..." She ran to catch up with Kiibo.

Ouma stood up and looked around. No one seemed to be there except for him. A rustling of leaves was heard, diverting his attention. It wasn't a particularly windy way so there must have been something hiding nearby...

"...Hoshi-chan, was it? Where are you? I've got your ball right here..."

No response.

"...Hoshi-chan? I promise you can come out of hiding! I don't bite..."

More rustling of the leaves before a  _short_ boy came waddling out of the bushes, revealing himself. In his hand was a tennis racket practically the same size as himself.

Ouma blinked, a bit thrown off by Hoshi's appearance. He held out the tennis ball for him to take, smiling nervously. "A-Ah, here you go... I believe this is yours...?"

Hoshi took the ball, staring up at him.

"...What is it...?"

He only continued staring. He reached up and grabbed Ouma's hand, turning to pull him towards a certain direction.

"A-Ah, Hoshi-chan!? Where are we going?"

No response. He'd have to find out for himself.

After a while, Ouma realized Hoshi was taking him down town. They stopped by a building, Hoshi letting go of Ouma's hand to look through the window.

Ouma awkwardly looked around the street before looking into the store to see what Hoshi wanted.

"...Cats?"

". . ."

"Hoshi-chan, do you want to go in and look at them?"

He turned to look up at him with his blank stare. He then went on ahead inside.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Ouma followed him in.

They got a better look at the cats, watching them do their own little cute cat things. Hoshi waved an employee over and pointed to a specific cat.

"Oh, would you like to adopt one sir?" The employee smiled. "I'll get that worked out for you right away."

Ouma watched as Hoshi went with the employee to adopt his cat of choice. He decided to step outside and wait for him there.

Soon enough, Hoshi came out with an adorable kitten. The kitten had black fur and golden eyes, with a tuft of white fur on its chest.

"Oh, he looks so cute Hoshi-chan! What are you going to name him?"

Hoshi blinked, holding up the kitten. "Take him."

"...Wh-What...?"

"Take him."

Ouma scratched his head, laughing awkwardly. "Um... But didn't you...?"

"Don't reject him. Just take him. Someone of your position should also be a cat owner."

"I... Don't get it..."

The kitten looked up at Ouma with big eyes. He reached over to pet the furball, allowing it to sniff his hand and lick it.

"...He is adorable though... It couldn't hurt to take care of one little kitten..." He sighed, taking the kitten from Hoshi.

Hoshi nodded and walked off.

Ouma stopped him. "Wait! Hoshi-chan, you like cats, don't you? Were you trying to find more homes for these little guys?"

"...Perhaps." He answered simply and walked away, leaving Ouma alone with a cute little friend.


End file.
